The New World
by xman8263
Summary: An average teen get sucked into mine craft and has to become an awesome warrior of the light to stop the evil Knightmare from taking over minecraftia. A little cliché but eh. Mobtalker rated m for lemons
1. Chapter 1

Holy shit. I look at the clock it's 4 fucking 30.

Ugh...I roll over on my side. Fuck I'm so tired.

Wait. Where am I? I look around. It's dark very dark.

I take in a deep breath. Ah cold night air rushes into my lungs like quicksilver. Funny I didn't leave my window open I don't think anyway. I roll over and fall of my bed with a loud thud. Ow! I yelp. I scramble up and stand up straight. "Hello Xander," a creepy voice calls from the corner. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I exclaim. "Who are you?!" I asked confused. "I am your worst Knightmare," said the creepy corner voice. "Well I don't care who you are, where am I?" I said. "Your in your room Xander

It said. "To answer your other question I am a man called Knightshade, and I am YOU!"

WHOA! I shot straight out of bed I look at my window, locked then to the corner, empty. Whoa I just had a bad nightmare. God I need some water. Na to far... I'm just gonna go back to bed...

Morning

"Ah I feel better" I say to myself my name is Xander Nickson and I am 14 and a freshman I weigh 226 lbs and lift weights. I am big but not to big. Well that's what I tell my insecure self anyway. I love video games particularly minecraft. Ah well back to story. Uh I am groggy I need to go to school I go it's boring. I get home. Ah yes I run over to my Xbox and turn it on. The screen boots up and loads. It says Minecraft across the top. Finally I can be somebody. I log on and start playing one of my online friends joins my game. We are at my huge 3 story mansion just chilling when it started to glitch. I saw a flash of purple. Uh I left sick. I looked away from the monitor for a second when I looked back I saw an ender man staring at my character then the game glitches and it froze on and ender man lunging at me. I sighed and switched of my Xbox. I decided I wanted to go online and talk to my friends online. I switched on my laptop and logged on. I loaded up a chat room. "Hey what's up Clifford1226" I typed I waited he typed back "what do you want XD Jk what's up?" I typed "well I'm bored I need something to do so I decided I'd talk to you" he typed "Well I guess that's a good enough reason to interrupt my all important English assignment" he quickly typed back hey got to go. We'll he's gone. I guess I can play minecraft on my pc. I log on a wierd green light emits from my computer uh I feel nauseous a flash everything goes black.

A/N hey guys this is my first fic on my new account sorry about short chapter this is more of an intro if u like please review or follow and maybe even favorites this will be a mob talker and I need Oc's so go ahead and send em my way until later - xman


	2. Chapter 2

Uh my head hurt. *throb throb* I looked around I was on the ground it was snowing . Then I realized I was freezing holy fuck I'm cold. I got up everything was blocky except for me of course. Woah I'm in minecraft I realized. I wonder about the psychics. I punched a tree. "Ow!" I yelped in pain. That doesn't work. Hmm. I snapped some branches of the spruce trees and made a caveman like axe. "It'll have to do," I said aloud proud of my work. I chopped at the tree. It made a cut. I worked harder swing after swing. Finally with a loud Crack the tree came tumbling down. "Yes!" I exclaimed. After that I made a wood pickaxe and carried a branch in place of a sword. "Hahaha woo that's funny" I heard a strange voice comment. "Who are you," I exclaim. "Sorry I should have introduced myself, my name is Harlee." She jumped down from a nearby tree and landed with a thud. Woah I was taken away bye her beauty. She was almost as tall as me. She had whitish colored skin, she was wearing cutoff shorts revealing her long legs. She was a solid D-cup, she wore a white tank - top as well emphasizing her curvyness while I was awestruck she just stood there and waited. "Are you done now pervert?" She asked. I snapped out of my trance. "S-Sorry my name is Xander," I told her. "Why did you laugh at me earlier?" I asked. "Well it looks like your a complete noob that's why," She said.

"Well since you know your way around care to help me?" I asked. She paused to ponder what I had said. "Sure why not but on one condition," She said. "what might that be," I asked. "We'll you are kind of hot, sooo..." *screeeeeaaaaa* a blood curdling scream rippled through the air interrupting our conversation. "Run," Harlee said. We took of North I presume. "Follow me," She said. As we were running I looked down at her Jean shorts. Oh my god here ass was huge and every little moment produced a jiggle, but she was RUNNING oh man I was getting a hard on. *graaaaawww* then I remembered we were being chased by a giant something or other. We ran for about 20 minutes. We stopped at a giant clearing in front of a huge house. "Woah," I said taken aback by the house's gigantic size. It has to have at least six floors I said to myself. "Welcome to Mi casa," She announced.

We took a step inside it was huge we walked into the living room and sat down. Suddenly something crossed my mind "hey Harlee, what were you about to say earlier," I asked. She hesitated then replied "N-Nothing," She said turning red. Woah she had a lovely blush I felt humbled by her beauty. "You know," I said, "your not a very good lier."

She turned even more red and finally said "do you want to stay the night here," She asked. "Well...," I thought pondering for a moment. She is nice and a Greek goddess "sure why not," I finally decided. Then I noticed she was wearing a small hat with a skeleton face on it. I was gonna ask her about it but I decided it could wait. "Are you hungry" She asked me. "A little", I replied. She rummaged in the kitchen all the while I watched her ass. Oh yum I just wish I could strip her clothes off and *whack* "Woah," I yelped in surprise. She had hit the table with her fist I realized. "You pervert," She exclaimed. Oh shit she must have saw me staring. "Hey I'm sorry can you really blame me?" I asked. She turned around and looked at the mirror in the hall looking at her ass. "Well I guess not," She replied with a sly smile spreading across her face. "So I take it you like me then," She asked still cooking dinner. "Yes I replied I do," I said boldly. "Dinners done," She exclaimed in a cute high pitched yell. "Ok," I said coming to the table she had. She had made steak,bread, and milk. Yum. After dinner we lounged on the couch for a couple hours engaging in idle chit-chatter. "So," I asked "how long may I stay with you?" She pondered for a moment then a sly smile spread across her face. "You can stay for as long as you want but you have to kiss me first," She said satisfied with her plan. Suddenly I came up with an idea. "Well," I said getting up and grabbing mybag "I guess I better get going then." The smile she had disappeared very quickly. "No, I'm sorry I didn't mean it please don't go!" She yelled. "Come here," I said as I was at the doorstep. She came to stand by me I whipped around scooped her up and looked into her bright blue eyes and I said "I'm not going anywhere." Then I kissed her. Her lips were so full and soft. Her tongue pressed against my lips wanting to enter I obliged soon our tounges were in a battle for dominance. I reached my hand down her back and grabbed her ass. Oh man it was like heaven she must have thought though to cause she let my hand stay there. I brang her to the couch and set her down. She began undressing. She was in nothing but her bra and skimpy panties. Oh man. I was in nothing but my boxers. As I walked sexily toward her she started smiling. We started making out again. Suddenly the door bell rang. *ding dong* "oh shit," She whispered "that's probably my friend cupa, I forgot she was coming over" We hurried and through our clothes back on. She mouthed sorry and I gave her a quick kiss before opening the door. Then cupa walked in. Oh man she was hot. She was 5'4 she looked like she only weighed 150 pounds. If it wasn't for her ass and tits. Her tits had to have been DD's. Her ass oh don't get me started they were like two fleshy ballons. It was amazing. Finally she spoke. "Hi Harlee!" She squealed, then she quickly added, "ooh who's this hottie?" She asked with a wink directed toward me. "That hottie," Harlee said "is my boyfriend," She said matter-of-factly. "What I am," I yelled "awesome!" "Can you share," cupa asked innocently. Harlee paused for a moment "sure why not. In fact let's get started right now." Harlee said. Woah my heart stopped. Two hot girls throwing themselves at me. Aww yeah titty city. (XD sorry had to)

They both walked sexily toward me. They stripped down into nothing but their underwear. They were about ten feet away. Cupa wearing a green set of lace undergarments. Harlee in bright blue.

-Lemon starts- They took their tops of. Finally their huge boobs sprung free from their prisons of lace. Finally I could have no more. I reached forward groping their tits. I gave them a quick motor boat aswell. They took off their panties and turned around shaking their asses playfully. I gave each a hard smack and watch them jiggle. "Harlee come here," I said. She obeyed. I sat down and said, "do you want to skip the foreplay or...?" She shook her head no. "Ok, Cupa you watch for a while," She nodded. I laid down with Harlee on top of me I took her nipple into my mouth and sucked on it, producing a moan from her. I massaged her boobs, kneading and suckling. I moved down to her clit. I stuck my tongue inside her warmth. She tasted so good. I ate her like a horse eats grass. She was loving it. "Oh yeah lick me like that harder harder!" She pleaded and moaned. I licked harder and faster. Finally she came. *sound of orgasm* her juices covered my face. Yum. "Are you ready for round two?" I asked. She nodded I put her on her back and prodded her entrance. Earning an eager moan from her. I leaned in and kissed her. Then I said "Harlee are you sure about this," She nodded adding, " I'm still a virgin." I nodded understanding. I said, "I love you Harlee" and with a quick kiss rammed my 7 inch member into her. She cried out in pain and pure ecstacy. She nodded for me to continue. At first I went slow she so tight I said to myself. Then I flipped her over on her back and she started riding me. I motioned for Cupa to get on my face I ate her out. I started thrusting along with her riding me earning moans and encouragement from Harlee. We were all close and we could feel it. "I'm Cumming!" We all cried out in unison shot after shot of cum filled Harlee up. Cupa came and her juices exploded everywhere. "Woah holy shit how did you do that," I asked perplexed. "I'm *pant* part *pant* creeper." Huh that explains alot. We stood up. Harlee's stomach was bloatedFilled with cum. Cupa said "I don't want foreplay let's go." I nodded telling Harlee to finger herself and watch. I layed Cupa down and started fucking her doggystyle. Harlee layed down and Cupa ate her out. Suddenly I pulled out of her pussy and shoved it into her ass. She moaned and shrieked with bliss. I pounder her ass hard. Her ass was jiggling all the way oh what fun it is to ride the Cupa anal sleigh hey! ( XD sorry again) we were all about to blast. "Yeah yeah ohh make me feel good fuck me like that!" Cupa yelled. So she liked dirty talk ehh. "Yeah slut you like that huh who's your master?" I asked. "You," She yelled. I gave her ass a hard slap. We all three came again I was on cloud nine we all layer down and went to sleep

A/N well that wraps up another chapter. Questions comments concerned pm me. Oh and any Oc's will be added next chapter. I'm also learning japanese. Please review follow and favorite i will try ro post a new chapter every 3-4 days. Remember. Heck the why and why the heck, this has been your not so local news station singing off-Xman


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes drifted open lazily. I was looking at the ceiling. I tried to remember where I was. I rolled over and bam a pair of tits was in my face. Everything came flooding back to me. I remembered that I was in bed with Cupa and Harlee covered in my dry cum and their sex juices. Harlee opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey beautiful," I said. "Hey sexy," She replied. I decided it was time to take a shower we woke Cupa up and asked Harlee to lead us to the bathroom. We were there and she showed us the showers. She turned on the hot water we waited a second before getting in. I let the warm water cascade down my back Harlee bent down to pick up the soap. I took advantage and rammed my dick into her ass. She shrieked in pleasure. I moved in and out quickly. She was loving it she again shuddering with pleasure. She got up and grinned. "I love you," She said. "I love you too," I replied giving her a quick kiss. Harlee and Cupa started whispering to each other. I just ignored them and washed off. Cupa and Harlee came over too me forced me to sit down and soaped up my dick. "Uhh yeah," I moaned. I couldn't help it their hands were magic. They got on both sides of me. They were going to give me a tit-job. They stated moving up and down. "Ohh yeah, rub me harder bitches," I moaned. "Yes Xander," they replied. They must really like the obey thing. "I'm close," I shouted. They picked up the pace "I'm Cumming," I yelled. They layed back and I cummed all over their tits. We finished rinsing off.

_Time Skip_

We all had got dressed and ate breakfast. We were sitting around pondering what to do when suddenly a knock came at the door. I walked over and opened it. It was a boy my age or younger. "Hello," he said. "My name's Xander Nickson, " I said extending my hand. He took my hand and shook it. "My names Micheal," he said before passing out. I acted quick and caught him. He was 5'9" he had some muscle tone. He has brown curly hair. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and dark grey pants and a black jacket with a hood. When I saw him a feeling of dejà vu hit me. Cupa all the while staring at him like I looked at Harlee when I first got here. She obviously liked him. Micheal started stirring. He groaned. "Hey Xander do you remember me?" He asked. I shook my head no still getting dejà vu. "Crush that like button," he said hopefully. Suddenly everything came flooding back. Michael was my best earth friend. He was super smart almost as smart as me. He new everything about potions. We ran a YouTube account with me back on earth. "Mikey," I shouted. "You remember now," he asked. "Yeah," I replied. "How did you get here," he asked. "Enderman," I said "me too," he said. I got up and whispered to him, "I think Cupa likes you, " he looked shocked. Suddenly he got up and kissed Cupa. She moaned. "Were going upstairs," Cupa said. Me and Harlee were now alone. We walked outside searching for adventure. We saw a cave and decided to explore. We saw a light in the very back of the cave. We decided to investigate. She had given me a sword so I would be good. She had a bow. We walked into the back of the cave "woah theres a hole," i said, and then we fell. "Ahh Harlee I love you," was the last thing I said before I blacked out.

My eyes flew open. I jumped to my feet me and Harlee were surrounded bye thugs. They all were standing around us. They had swords. I lunged at one killing him. That left 4 more. The other thugs swore I had killed their boss. One of the men bent down and picked up Harlee. He felt her breasts and ass. She screamed and kicked. "Let her go," I shouted. "Who's gonna make me? You got lucky with the boss," he stated confidently. "Ohh really, why don't we see," I asked. "Alfonso get him," he ordered. A dark one stepped forward. He had a sword aswell. We lunged at each other I blocked his stab and parried. I slashed his ribs. He stepped back and thrusted his sword at me I dodged but not fast enough. He had caught my face under my eye. A small slash. I was pissed. I ran at the wall and kick flipped off of it. Landing behind him I thrusted upward into his back. His body went limp. It slid to the ground. "Anybody else," I asked they all looked unsure until two men took a step forward. They were twins. They started thrusting wildly obviously not trained in fighting. I dodged and stepped and waited. They were on either side of me I had no where to go. They ran at me swords drawn they pulled back to swing and I ducked. *sound of metal through skin* *thud* *thud* they had cut each other's heads off. I stood up and smiled looking at the last one. He through Harlee down and tried to run. I threw my sword at him it impaled him in the back. I smirked. He pulled the sword out and stabbed Harlee with it. She gasped in pain. "YOUR DEAD," I yelled spinning around and taking my sword out of her. With a loud clang of steel and rock colliding I dropped the sword I had decapitated him. I ran over to Harlee. She was bleeding out on the ground. "X-Xander," She said. "Yes baby," I asked. "I - I'm dying Xander," She said. "No baby don't talk like that please," I said almost in tears. "I'm a half skeleton, I'll respawn in 2-3 years." She said. *scream of pain and suffering* "please kill me Xander, please" She pleaded. "I - I can't," I said in tears. "Please if you love me you will," She said closing her eyes her strength slipping. "Ok to end your suffering," I said picking up my sword. I stood over her. "Baby," I said. "Yes," She said opening her eyes. "I love you," I said for the last time. Using all her strength she said "I love you too." And with that I plunged my sword into her heart killing her. I fell to my knees sobbing uncontrollably. I had killed 6 people today. I was a monster. I layed down next to her. I cried for hours I fell asleep with her in my arms and tears in my eyes.

I woke up it was dark accept for a fire. I rolled over Harlee's dead corpse lay there still beautiful even in death. I kissed her for head for the last time. Her body dissapatted into dust leaving behind a bow. It was beautiful. It was a white and silver long bow. It read: I will always love you this is my final gift for you. *pretend it's in elvish* I sighed in content. I needed to head home. I got up and walked toward the wall and looked up that's where we fell in. About an hour of walking and killing mobs *I don't have a problem with killing now* I saw the light at the mouth of the cave. I walked out into the fresh air. I walked back to Harlee's house when I walked in Cupa and Michael were getting gear on. "We were just about to go looking for you, what happened where's Harlee" She asked quizzically. "She's dead," I said bluntly. "How," Cupa yelled furiously. "We were attacked by thugs, I couldn't protect her." I stated. Her eyes softened. "It's not your fault," She said. I fell over on the couch I was exhausted. I felt like throwing Cupa down and fucking the shit out of her ass. But she had obviously hooked up with Mike while I was gone. I decided to respect that I was tired the last thing I remembered before closing my eyes was an image of Harlee laying on the floor of that cave bleeding and screaming.

*POV shift.*

"Yes they managed to kill the girl," he chuckled joyfully. He summoned a portal to Xander's house. He watched him sleep then ever so slightly he Scratched the initials KM on his chest Xander opened his eyes and screamed for help. I was gone min a flash of purple.

A/N hey guys sorry i took a week and sum days lol. Still need OC's any questions comment or concerns please P.M me. Write a review while your at it please. Oh and R.I.P Gage fisher he is my friend he just died from drowning after his kayak flipped over in Cache creek. He was a good man. Pray 4 Gage or don't wear orange Monday for him please if you will. We'll that's it for now this is Xman8263 signing off in 3...2...1... Houston we have liftoff.


	4. Chapter 4

I dislocated my knee I'm out for a couple days sorry. 4 or so days till update


	5. Chapter 5

I felt something scratching my chest I knew someone was there I just need to open my eyes. I was scared to death. OK I can do this. My eyes flew open and a tall dark figure was standing there. "HELP," I screamed. "CUPA, MIKE get down here," I shouted the figure was gone in a flash of purple. They came running down the stairs. "What is it," Mike asked holding a sword. "Someone was here," I said. "Really? Where is he now?" He asked sarcastically. "Don't speak to me like I'm crazy look at my chest. I turned around showing them my chest with a bleeding cut in it. It read KM. Strange. "Woah Ok I believe you now," said Cupa. "I don't you need to quit cutting yourself Xander. I know her death was hard but-" I cut him off right there. "YOU BASTARD NEVER TALK ABOUT HER AGAIN," I exclaimed in pure rage. "Pff whatever man your nuts," he said before heading back to bed. "Sorry about him," Cupa said. "It's fine he just...she was...," I was lost for words feeling grief tear at the corners of my heart. "You don't need to say anymore," Cupa said with a sympathetic look in her eyes. Great now she pity's me. I nodded laying back down she walked back upstairs. Then they started yelling and fighting. I got up when I heard a scream. I ran upstairs grabbing my bow and kicked open the door. Mike had a purple gleam in his eyes and Cupa lay dead on their bed. "WHAT THE FUCK MIKE," I exclaimed. " My name isn't Mike it's Knightmare," he said in a garbled evil voice. "Why," I yell. "You will see soon enough," he said before running for the window. I drew back the bowstring an arrow appeared made of energy. I aimed and shot it. He dodged it. Barely it whistled past his ears. I shot another one. It hit him in the back he turned around and threw a fireball at me. It hit. I blacked out.

Ugh shit I felt terrible I had a pounding headache and I couldn't see straight. I opened my eyes and felt dizzy. I coughed my eyes stung. I realized that I lay in the ruins of our house. It had burned to the ground. Mikes body lay a few feet from where the window was three stories up. Looks like he's dead. I needed to regroup I grabbed what little stuff I had. I headed to a pond not t I far from the rubble. I counted out how many people were left in my group. Me. We'll that sucks. *groans of pain and suffering* I jumped up quick and grabbed my bow drawing it and saw Mike crawling toward me. "P-please," he said weakly,"don't shoot." Me being a good person dropped the bow but kept ready. "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU BASTARD!" I exclaimed. "That wasn't me X-Xander it was evil it possessed me," he said. I didn't trust him. "How do I know your not lying that you haven't been him all the time?" "How can I be him when he's you." He said. Suddenly I remembered back to the night in my room what he had said. He was me. I looked at the water of the pond and saw HIM smiling evilly at me. I dove at him before I had hit the water it was my own reflection again. Shit I need to find out why he has decided to posses me. "I forgive you Mike it's not your fault I just need to avoid reflective surfaces that's how he enters our world from his own. We walked for a while no where in particular. The breeze was nice it was sunny. We came across a abandoned mining shelter or so we thought.

POV switch:?

They were in my house I wonder what they want. Maybe they will leave after awhile. I was tall so sitting down underneath the floorboards hurt my knees. My left eye had night vision it was crimson. My right can see in really high lighting. It was golden yellow. I heard creaking and looked up I saw 2 guys my age. They were chatting and laughing. I was suddenly jealous I haven't talked to anyone except for HIM. He kept laughing and talking to me he enraged me. They sat down on my couch and decided to wait till someone comes if anyone. They were gonna get a surprise.

POV switch: Xander

We came up to the mining shelter it was a 2 story modest house. We walked up the steps they creaked and groaned under our wieght. The door creaked open creepy. "Hey Mike," I said trying to lighten the mood. "Wanna hear a joke?" "Sure," Mike said full of curiosity. "Ok, There was a kindergarten teacher she and her students were learning math. One kid stood up and said "Miss miss I need to use the bathroom." "Ok, hurry up," the teacher responded. Ten minutes later the kid came out of the bathroom and the teacher asked him what he was doing the kid replied "Blowing bubbles." The teacher puzzled told the kid to sit down.

"Because he asked me too," said the boy. A look of realization hit the teachers face and she called the cops.

Mike and I busted out laughing we were rolling on the floor. We sat down on the couch. Still guffawing. We chattered a little bit before deciding to eat something we brought apples. We began to eat.

POV switch:?

Time to have fun i thought. They were eating apples I teleported behind them and tapped both there shoulders. I teleported in front of them and took there apples before teleporting under the floor boards. All In 1.4 seconds. My teleporting is like an Endermans except no noise. And I used portals. They were talking furiously accusing each other for taking there apple I silently munched on both before teleporting in the kitchen and dropping some pans. They ran In I teleported back and dropped the apples they came back in I was under the floor again. I couldn't help it they were so easy to mess with. They were dumbfounded. they decided it was bedtime and turned off all the lights. I watched them drift off before I lay down and close my eyes. I want friends. I am lonely. She hasn't came and saw me for a while A single tear runs down my cheek lands in my long black hair and hangs of the tip of my hair before plummeting to the floor in slow motion or it seemed that way because I was so fast. My eyes closed I drifted off to sleep dreaming of her again.

POV switch: Xander

I was swimming in an ocean of stars and darkness. It felt warm but I couldn't shake a cold feeling that I've had for a while. I drifted not even having to move. I thought about home. I didn't miss anything except for my mom. She had been in a 5 year long struggle with three terminal illnesses leaving her barely able to walk. She didn't have a thyroid gland. She was always tired. I loved her so much. I shook my head ridding myself of these thoughts. I am suddenly calm and cool I float for a while. I feel something tugging at my side I try to ignore it. It tugs harder. I roll over in the darkness. *Thud* I got up with a groan I had rolled of the bed. Shit. My head hurt. I was having such a good dream. Well. I had to piss. I walked toward the bathroom but before I could turn the light on. *pop* a noise emitted from the room and the light flickered on. I opened the door *pop* I heard it again. Eh the electricity is probably faulty. I took the longest piss ever.

POV switch:?Girl

*pop* I was in the bathroom looking for tissues I needed on I flicked the lights on I saw the doorknob jiggle I teleported out *pop* I was now I the living room. I looked around he was under the floor boards. *pop* I was next to him. He opened his eyes. "K-Key is that you?" He asked curiously. I nodded in affirmation he looked great per usual though I would never say that out loud. "I'm glad you came," he said with gratitude. I patted him on the back and held out my hand. He understood. He was gone and back in 1.2 seconds. He was now holding a doughnut my eyes widened I took it and nodded gratefully. I ate the doughy treat and sat in silence chewing. Finally he spoke up. "Should we Introduce ourselves?" He asked. I looked at him and gave a slight nod. He nodded in agreement. I looked at him before saying "in the morning." He replied " I'm not a savage of course in the morning. He offered me some covers and a pillow witch I gratefully took. "Goodnight,"he muttered obviously annoyed at the lack of cushioning the ground provided.

It was morning sunlight peaking between the floor boards via the window I shook Mat awake. the humans above were stirring. It was time.

POV change: Xander

"Ah," I yawned refreshed. I got up and went to the other couch in Shaking Mike awake. He groaned and rolled over getting up. "Xander, I gotta take a shit," he said aloud. He walked upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door locking it.

"Hello Xander," said a voice from behind me. I whipped around quickly drawing my bow. "Who are you!" I exclaimed. There was a guy 6 feet in height. He had a red eye and a golden one. Then there was a girl taller than he. She had purple eyes that rivaled the purest amythest.

She was well...cute! I couldn't describe her any other way she was just cute as can be. But still had a *I can beat the fuck out of you* look. She spoke first "my name is Key and this is Mat. We have hoped to join you in your escapades whatever they may be." "My name is Xander Nickson and I am on a quest to defeat Knightmare my own personal demon and save minecraftia from destruction." "Well why the hell not," Mat said smirking and gave me a fist bump. "I'm in," he said. He turned, "How about it Key?" He asked. She nodded. He turned to me "well I guess we're in!" I shook my head in approval and said "well sit down if you want." "I think I will," Mat said, "Because it is my house." Hmm well I thought somebody had lived here before us recently. Oh well. He'll let us stay. Mike came down the stairs and saw me sitting with a bunch of strangers and exclaimed "Who are they!"

*An hour of explaining later* POV switch:Mike

"So, one more time for clearance. *audible moans and groans heard* "I'm just kidding guys. Jeez don't get your panties in a wad," I said. Well that clears everything up. "Ok guys let's eat lunch ehh?" They all agreed in their own way Key with a "hai," Mat with an "Alrighty then," and finally Xander looked into my eyes and nodded. "Ok, let's eat!"

POV switch: Xander

The sound of chewing was the only thing heard we were having apples and steak. I spoke up. "So were are we going after this?" Key spoke up, "well we could go see the Sorcerer Of United Life That Alters Kinetic Energy Rapidly. "So his initials are, SOULTAKER,"I asked.

She nodded. I smiled a little. We all sat down I the living room to discuss our plan. "Ok guys," I said "Listen up." "We are going to see Soul taker tomorrow," I stated "I don't care how ironic his name is were still going," I said quickly shooting down Mikes accusations. "First we pack take everything you need we may not be back for a while." Second we travel quickly efficiently and stealthily.

Third don't be a complete idiot. That's it let's all get some sleep we'll need it," I said. I layed down an drifted lazily into the dark void world I had begun to see in my dreams. Hopefully it will be fun. I drift into oblivion all the while a dark figure stands in the corner.

A/N hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. I'm sorry it's late I dislocated my knee at #lineman camp. It fucking hurts but they got me some good pain meds that make me loopy. XD there are going to be two polls on my profile. One for what kind of relationship he should have Xander/harem or individual. The second for who should be brought back first Cupa or Harlee. Well that's it for now Comments Questions Concerns P.M. me and we'll figure it out follow, Fav and review ( not in that order xD ) this is Xman signing off.


	6. update 20

Hey guys sorry about not getting chap 5 out. My life is crazy right now. I just deleted chap 5 cuz it was a piece of shit. Sorry I promise by the end of the month I'll get it out.


	7. update 30

A/N I usually don't put one of these at the front bit eh. My life has been hectic and I don't need surgery which is good. Out for the summer lifting except arms talk about skipping leg day for 3 months in a row. Lmao. Well let's start. Oh b4 I forget I need to start putting things before I get sued.

*Disclaimer* I don't own minecraft.

As I sit in the dark I relive the nightmarish events that have plagued my mind for the past couple of night. This time I will not be woken by my own crying or screaming or shaking. I will sleep. I needed to I craved it I yearned for it. I was deprived of it. As I layed down to try and go to sleep a strange glint catches my eye. I turn around and it's a nightmarish face glinting with evil eyes. It was the face of Knightmare. Except this time I was looking In a mirror and he was me. I bolted straight out of bed. I sat up looking around letting my eyes adjust to the dark I was on the couch apparently I was dreaming of me going to bed while I was already asleep. Damn I am fucked up. Well I need sleep. So I lay down to sleep. Pray the Lord my soul to keep and if I die before I wake I pray the Lord my soul to take. With that I drifted into nothing.

Sorry guys I have lost my intrest at the moment for writing I am still doing PT I wrote the beginning of this chapter 2 weeks ago so here's an update. I have been released I don't have to wear a brace anymore. My physical activity is limited and I now have a girl friend. She takes up a lot of my time. I have a MAJOR CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. I want to shoot for July 27 as when the actual next chapter wil come out. Until the peace guys.


	8. Chapter 5 for real this time

As I sit on my bed. Thoughts wildly running through my head. I begin to wonder. Before I slumber. The shadows in the corner form shapes and creep to the door. My light seems to flicker and the curtains seem to flutter. My heart pounds in anticipation and my head throbs while I wait for sleep to take me blissfully away but it will never come. I am too scared for me and them. I must get going I must leave them for there saftey. I get up and grab my bag I open the door and the cold air flows through my lungs like quick silver. It stings but it refreshes me. I was going to see the wizard guy by myself. I took off and headed north for about an hour that's when I first saw the sun peaking above the horizon a beautiful sight to behold and a rare one aswell. I though of home and family. They didn't care. I was a burden to them anyways. My mind had just begun to corrupt and I knew it. As I walked I picked up my pace into a run. No that wasn't good enough I took off in a full sprint leaving everything and everyone I loved behind. The only thing that I left was my tears streaming down my face and falling to the ground. My heart ached my ribs ached my lungs burned I was about to collapse when I saw the village up ahead. I gained a second wind and burst all out balls to the walls sprint to their well and I collapsed next to it drinking the water and recuperating. I sat there for what seemed like hours but it was merely minutes. as soon as I had regained my strength I stood up and walked down the path through the village. At the very end of the road I saw a forest but unlike the normal birch and oak it was dark spruce. I walked into it and about a mile down the trail was an old abandoned house well it looked abandoned. This was it time to get my life back. Time to get rid of nightmare once and for all. -Xander

A/N Hey guys it's me I'm back lol long hiatus the knee is all better I got rid of that chick and football is strong 7 and 0 currently. This is the second to last chapter or is it? ;) we will just have to find out lol. Any questions comments or concerns pm me or send me an email, Xman8263 Please review comment favorite and follow I promise since this one is short the next one will be nice and long but also be out in a week so till next time-Xman8263


End file.
